


Titulo

by George280601



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Car Accidents, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/George280601/pseuds/George280601
Summary: Un grave accidente ocurrió con un empleado importante del NSR.Dos meses antes: pronto seria el aniversario de la muerte de su esposo y el decimo cumpleaños de su hija. estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que apenas se dio cuenta de que Tatiana les había presentado a un nuevo director de recursos humanos.dicho hombre mostraba un aire de misterio que desencadenó algo dentro de ella que creía que nunca volvería a sentir.
Relationships: Yinu & Yinu's Mother (No Straight Roads)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. prologo

Eran las 11:41 PM en Ciudad de vinilo. El ruido se había atenuado lo que significaba que las personas estaban regresando a sus casas para descansar de un largo día de trabajo. Exceptuando unos grupos de gente joven que saldrían esta noche para festejar en grande o pasar el rato divirtiéndose. Menos apagones se han registrado y tal vez era una excusa válida para ir a celebrar.

En el colosal edificio del NSR. Empresa que es responsable de la producción energética y la producción musical. La CEO de la empresa Tatiana se volvió a ocupar nuevamente en su oficina, esta vez se buscará leyendo diferentes informes que detallaban los avances energéticos, nuevos que dejaría de lado para una evaluación más profunda y los nuevos artistas que estaban causando buena sensación en las masas .

Cuatro meses transcurrido desde que Bunk Bed Junction decidieron comenzar una revolución musical contra NSR por su dependencia al EDM. Dicha resultó en causar más mal que bien ya que el dúo que conformaba la banda no tenía idea de cómo ayudar realmente a la gente y como resolver el problema energético que tanto afectaba la ciudad. No solo eso, también estaban en peligro de que el satélite que DJ Subatomic Supernova instalo en el espacio se estrellara contra la ciudad causando daños irreversibles.

Así que tanto Bunk Bed Junction como NSR trabajaron juntos y pudieron salvar la ciudad. A partir de ese momento NSR fue de mente abierta con los artistas de géneros diferentes y redoblaron sus esfuerzos para solucionar los problemas energéticos, no fue fácil pero estaban haciendo buenos avances.

Hace 2 dos meses, Tatiana recibió un comunicado sobre el director de recursos humanos de NSR: Brian Quinn estaba planeando su retiro de la compañía. Era lógico: Quinn tenía 58 años de edad y la razón por la cual se estaría retirando era para pasar los momentos que le quedan con su familia. Sería una verdadera lástima, era conocido como unos de los empleados que trabajo en la empresa desde su fundación. Era un hombre gentil y poseía una relación profesional con el CEO al igual que los artistas del NSR.

Se montó una reunión de despedida para Quinn quien se reunió con Tatiana al final de this para despedirse e informarle que su sucesor sería un hombre llamado Aaron Amundsen. Un hombre que quien le tenía una profunda confianza.

El pitido del teléfono de su escritorio sonó como una alarma que hizo que Tatiana dejara de lado su trabajo y contemplara su phone con una ceja levantada. Su secretaria se había marchado hace una hora y solo ella y sus artistas pueden llamarla desde el teléfono de su oficina en casos de gran importancia.

Suponiendo que es uno de sus artistas dejo la pila de papeles a un lado y contesto la llamada. “Aquí Tatiana”.

Una voz que ella no esperaba hablo.

 **“¡Tatiana!”.** Esa era la voz de Mayday quien la llamo mostrando una voz exaltada.

“¿Mayday, como conseguiste este número?”. Tatiana pregunto a la guitarrista de Bunk Bed Junction.

 **“¡No es momento para explicártelo, necesitamos que vengas al hospital central ahora!”.** Mayday hablo mostrando preocupación y miedo en su tono.

El ceño de Tatiana se relajó ante la mención del hospital. La sorpresa estaba en su rostro y el hecho de que estuvieran en el hospital daba el hecho de que algo sucedió.

“¿Qué ha pasado?”. Pregunto. Esta vez con un tono de voz que mostraba autoridad pero delataba preocupación.

**“Algo muy malo les sucedió a Yinu y al señor Admundsen. Los llevamos al hospital con rapidez pero su madre está muy histérica y te necesitamos para que estés aquí ”.**

"…¿What?...". Un susurro imperceptible escapo de sus labios y se levantó de su silla al escuchar lo que sucedió a su artista más joven y su director de recursos humanos.

**“¿Vas a venir? En verdad te necesitamos aquí ”.**

“No digas nada más, voy para allá”. Sin perder el tiempo colgó la llamada, dejo todo los papeles en su escritorio, camino hacia la salida de su oficina y procedió a salir del edificio.

Esta iba a ser una noche larga y exhaustiva.

* * *

Jeffry bennassi era una persona de gran carácter y firmeza con respecto a su profesión.

No solo era un amante los clásicos del EDM si no era el Doctor principal del hospital central de Vinyl city. Dicho hospital estaba en el centro de la ciudad y era uno de los 4 hospitales y 7 ambulatorios esparcidos en la ciudad y el de mayor acceso y servicio que hay.

El Doctor Bennassi estaba en las duchas tomándose un merecido descanso tras una pequeña cirugía a una mujer quien tenía dificultades cardio vasculares. Era la cuarta cirugía rápida que hacía en este día y parecía que la ola de gente necesitada no tenía fin alguno. Por suerte para él, su turno estaba por terminar y aprovechaba estos momentos para descansar y poder irse a casa.

**“Doctor Bennassi repórtese en la sala de traumatología de inmediato”.**

O eso pensaba.

Con un suspiro de derrota, Benn sale de las duchas luciendo su bata hospitalaria y dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la sala de traumatología. Podía apostar que esta vez seria accidente automovilístico ya que está registrado que más de 643 accidentes automovilísticos ocurren al año, 5 de 9 son accidentes fatales que requieren asistencia inmediata.

Al llegar a la sala médica se encontró con una enfermera de 26 años quien hace 4 meses se graduó de la universidad de medicina.

“¿Qué tenemos aquí?”. Respondió mientras caminaban con la enfermera sincronizándose con sus pasos.

“Dos víctimas de accidente: una niña de 10 años sufrió un trauma menor en la parte superior izquierda de su cabeza, Tenemos un par de enfermeros estabilizándola pero tanto estrés emocional y la morfina la van a dejar inconsciente. El segundo es un hombre de 37 años, al parecer estaba protegiendo a la niña y se llevó la mayor parte del choque: un trauma severo en la parte superior y medio derecho del cráneo con el tímpano roto, ante brazo superior derecho rasgado y fracturado, tibia y peroné derecho fracturado y las costillas 7 y 8 izquierdos también rota ”. Termino de explicar la enfermera al doctor Bennassi.

“¿Cuál es el nombre del sujeto?”. Pregunto Benn mirando a la enfermera.

“Aaron Amundsen”.

“¿Espera?”. Benn se detuvo justo en la puerta del lobby principal de la sala y miro a la enfermera. “Amundsen, ¿el director de recursos humanos del NSR?”.

“Ese mismo ¿Por qué?”. Pregunto la enfermera.

“¿Quiénes acompañan al señor Amundsen y la niña?”. Pregunto nuevamente Benn estaba mostrando más seriedad.

“Hmp. Debería verlo por sí mismo, señor ”. La enfermera respondió con burla y abrió la puerta de la sala.

Imaginen la sorpresa del Doctor bennassi al ver con sus propios ojos los famosos artistas del NSR más dos jóvenes adultos sentados en cerca de la recepcionista. 

“¿Qué demonios?”.

Esta iba a ser una noche larga y exhaustiva.


	2. la presentacion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lamento el retraso. pero algo mis estudios hacen que el momento que escriba un capitulo sean poco frecuentes.   
> de todos modos termine este capitulo y mañana trabajare en el siguiente. desenme suerte

“Madre… ¿Por qué la Sra.Tatiana nos llamó a esta reunión?”.

La voz de Yinu reventó la profunda burbuja de pensamientos que su madre estaba teniendo ahora luego de que se hubieran metido al auto.

Ella miro a los ojos de su hija: desde muy pequeña, Yinu fue un prodigio en el piano y en el género Neo-clásico en toda Vinyl city. Tanto fue su talento que no solo gano dos o tres… sino SEIS premios BAKAK y fue contratada en NSR como la artista más joven entre sus filas. No solo eso: después de ser parte de NSR tuvieron a su poder todo el distrito de Natura (o parte de él).

Desde ese entonces su madre se había convertido en su representante en el enfoque EDM y se convirtió en la guardiana de la pequeña en cada concierto que ella daba y se aseguraría de protegerla aunque sus métodos sean “muy fuerte”.

No solo eso: también se encargaría del estado físico e higiénico de la muchacha todo para mantenerla perfecta para los fanáticos del Neo-clásico; tomaba casi 4 baños al día, tenía que ponerse atuendos que a cada rato restringían sus movimientos y siempre tenía que ponerse perfumes de las marcas más caras (Hubo una ocasión en que la secretaria de la directora ejecutiva tuvo una reacción alérgica tan grave que tuvo que ser hospitalizada).

Si esto no afectado su estado mental. Entonces lo peor estaba por venir.

Tenía estrictamente prohibido ingerir alimentos altos en grasas ya sea salado o dulce para mantener bien su figura lo cual comenzó a generarle varios episodios de ansiedad a la probé niña que solo una buena terapia, entrenamiento físico y buenos medicamentos podían arreglar.

Su estado social y el de su madre fue demasiado estrecho a excepción de unos cuantos socios de su padre o la gente del NSR. La vida en la casa era demasiado solitaria para ambas. Ellas Vivian en una pequeña mansión que no era tan grande como la de 1010 pero si era lo suficientemente espaciosa para ellas. Las únicas personas que Yinu realmente conocían eran 4 empleados de sus padres: la señorita Weng quien es la ama de llaves cuyo trabajo es mantener la casa mientras ellas no estaban, la señoritas de la limpieza y cocina Norna y Mithra y por último el chofer de la familia Maximilian.

Yinu nunca pudo hacer un amigo ya que nunca iba a la escuela ya que únicamente tenía clases privadas dentro de casa.

Y así era esa rutina que para cualquier niño no mayor de 10 lo consideraría un infierno pero Yinu soporto ese infierno gracias al profundo amor que le tenía a su mama y su papa quien ya no estaba con ellas en vida pero si en su espíritu, tendría una que otra queja con respecto a su comportamiento sobreprotector pero eso no importaba siempre en cuando podría tocar el piano.

Y entonces apareció Bunk Bed Junction.

Desde que el dúo indie del rock irrumpieron en el concierto de Yinu con tal de llevarse otra victoria contra uno de los artistas del NSR sobre sus espaldas, su madre peleo con codos y dientes con un salvajismo tan fuera de lo normal o racional mientras que la niña solo tocaba más y más mientras el caos se manifestaba.

Fue entonces que Yinu finalmente exploto gritando que los odiaba a todos y a cada uno de ellos que no podían simplemente dejarla tocar tranquila y esa fue la última piedra que habían puesto en su ataúd profesional.

El piano que tanto amaba fue destruido, estaba hecha un lio con suciedad en su ropa y cara, su cabello perfectamente arreglado por los mejores estilistas de Dreamfever estaba chueco y fuera de sitio. Pero todo eso ya no importaba, estaba arruinada.

Su madre estaba lívida, esos dos habían arruinado la forma perfecta de su hija que por la que tanto había trabajado. No los dejaría salirse con la suya, pero luego escucho una pequeña nota que provenía del piano ahora destruido de su hija. La vio en un estado totalmente deprimente al igual que desamparado.

¿Qué había hecho? Había hecho tanto por ella pero no se había dado cuenta de cómo se sentía o si necesitaba algo. Ahora verla tan sola jugando con las teclas aun funcionales de su piano hizo que su furia hacia los rockeros bajara como el rio y estuviera al lado de su hija como siempre tuvo que ser.

Bunk Bed Junction se fue al igual que ellas poco tiempo después. Las dos dejaron el Natura concert hall y dieron un paseo hacia el parque central donde se sentaron en la banca y por primera vez en tanto tiempo pasaron un tiempo de calidad madre/hija.

Yinu en su momento de más necesidad se abrió ante su madre diciéndole lo mal que siempre se sentía luego de terminar cada concierto, lo sola que se sentía tanto en casa como el escenario y como extraña esos momentos cuando papa estaba con ellas. Tanto fue la liberación de sus emociones reprimidos que termino en llorando desconsoladamente sobre el hombro que su madre le ofreció para llorar, todo lo que su madre pudo hacer fue disculparse profundamente con ella al tratarla de esa forma tan negligente sin darse cuenta desde el comienzo.

Al final luego de que su hija terminara de descomprimirse fueron a la heladería más cercana donde Yinu por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo podía comer todo el helado que quería sin restricción alguna por parte de su figura materna. Tal gesto casi la hizo volver a llorar pero contuvo las lágrimas y disfruto de ese helado con su mama en silencio.

Luego de eso, Maximilian llamo a su madre por el teléfono diciéndoles que había una gran emergencia gestándose y tenía que salir de ahí para verlo con sus propios ojos.

Los ojos de Yinu y el de ella se alzaron con miedo al mirar el cielo oscuro. Un objeto brillante estaba en lo alto de él y descendía lentamente.

Otra llamada sonó, esta vez era Tatiana diciéndoles que no tenía tiempo y que tenían que volver al Natura Concert hall para ayudar a Bunk Bed Junction a detener el satélite que estaba por caer en la ciudad.

Ellas al igual que los demás artistas cooperaron con el dúo y regresarles a cada uno sus distritos para poder combinar sus fuerzas y detener el satélite salvando la ciudad por completo.

Todos estaban aliviados de que la ciudad fuese salvada y todos los artistas del NSR fueron alabados por ello pero fue la banda de rock que hizo eso realidad, Tatiana les pidió a los dos que se unieran a la compañía como artistas de elite pero los dos se negaron rotundamente ya que tras todo lo que paso gracias a esta revolución toda la situación energética no se había mejorado ni un poco; Pero si alguna vez la compañía necesitaba apoyo en decisiones importantes ellos estarán ahí.

Desde ese entonces todo había vuelto a la normalidad pero hubo muchos cambios para la NSR quienes a partir de ahora serían más críticos y de mente abierta para los demás géneros musicales y harían esfuerzos extras para la situación energética.

La relación de Yinu y su madre se fortaleció desde ese entonces: desde ahora siempre que Yinu tenga un problema con algo siempre puede hablar con ella para eso, también estaría con ella más seguido para jugar y dar paseos por las calles del barrio para despejar sus mentes y la dejaría decidir sobre que quiere hacer o que quiere comer con la promesa de que sería responsable para sus fans.

Dos meses pasaron luego de la famosa revolución musical de BBJ. Había más trabajo por hacer y muchas entrevistas para los artistas de Vinyl city pero todo estaba dando resultados y eso fue suficiente.

Pero para llegar a esos logros tuvieron que hacerse ligeros sacrificios en la empresa. El director de recursos humanos de NSR anuncio su retiro. Brian Quinn era un hombre que hacía que la empresa se mantuviera con una actitud positiva a la vez trabajadora y segura. Ambas conocían al director y mantuvieron una relación profesional y responsable con el señor como lo fue con el resto de los demás artistas.

“Hoy habrá una nueva reunión”. Madre había respondido mirando a su hija con profesionalidad. “sabes que el señor Quinn se retiró de NSR ¿verdad?”.

“Claro. Fue para pasar el tiempo con su familia”. Yinu respondió con la misma energía que su madre. “fue un poco triste despedirse de él. Me parecía divertido y quería a la gente de NSR como su familia”.

“Exacto, ahora que sus hijos poseen una estabilidad económica eficiente decidió finalmente retirarse para pasar el tiempo con su familia”. Madre le argumento para llegar a la conclusión de la conversación. “nos reuniremos para que la señorita Tatiana nos presente al nuevo director de recurso humanos de NSR”.

“Ya veo, ¿tu quien crees que será?”. Yinu pregunto juntando sus manos y mirando al techo del auto. “¿será como uno de esos pomposo como Nova, tendrá el mismo temperamento que el señor J o tendrá la misma frialdad profesional que la señorita Eve y la señorita Tatiana?”.

“Supongo que tendremos que descubrirlo”. Madre soltó un resoplido divertido y cambio de tema. “Por cierto: ¿ya pensaste en cómo serán los preparativos finales para tu fiesta de cumpleaños?”.

“¡Claro! Me gustaría que fuera al aire libre en uno de los extensos parques del vecindario, con flores de todas las formas y tamaños, también quiero un escenario donde habrá un escenario de magia”. Yinu comenzó a enumerar las cosas que quería de su cumpleaños de la A a la Z. escuchar tanto a su hija y lo feliz que ella la hizo volver a quedar atrapada en el tren de pensamientos en la que se encontraba recientemente.

Dentro de 1 semana será el 10mo cumpleaños de Yinu. Pero dentro de 3 días seria el 4to aniversario desde la partida de su esposo. Puede que por fuera este totalmente neutral por dentro se sentía deprimida y algo desanimada.

Su esposo y el padre de Yinu: Lilian. Fue un hombre muy conocido en el distrito del que se necesitaría un libro para comprender bien sus motivos e intereses. Fue un hombre cuyas emociones contradecían completamente sus acciones, un sujeto demasiado tranquilo e imperturbable que no sonreía demasiado pero eso no significaba que no ofreciera empatía hacia sus seres queridos y a la comunidad de Natura.

Cuando no estaba trabajando en formas de cómo mantener el distrito limpio y agradable para la experiencia personal, ayudaba a su hija en sus lecciones de piano pasando el tiempo compartiendo el tiempo en unidad. Lilian deseo que su hija fuera libre en decidir qué hacer con su talento innato con el piano que al ser sofocada e exprimida por él.

Luego de forma repentina contrajo una enfermedad misteriosa que lo mataría lentamente. Ese fue el peor momento que ambas tuvieron en sus vidas. Ver como el hombre que amaban se estaba muriendo lentamente postrado en una cama como si fuese su lecho de muerte, durante ese periodo las motivaciones de Yinu para seguir tocando decaían a grandemente debido a la depresión y tristeza que sentía ante a la enfermedad de su padre y su inevitable muerte.

Pero cuando era el momento para que su padre pasara a mejor vida. Los dos tuvieron una última charla padre e hija con Lilian diciéndole que no importaba si él no estaba físicamente con las dos, que en su corazón siempre va a estar y si algunas vez tiene problemas en alguno de sus conciertos solo tiene que pensar en él estando en uno de sus conciertos.

Lilian falleció poco después a la edad de 35 años dejando un gran hueco no solo en el corazón de su esposa e hija, sino en toda la comunidad de Natura quienes le tenían un gran respeto hacia el hombre que en honor a su deceso hicieron una estatua a su imagen para preservar su legado y todas las buenas acciones que había hecho por el barrio por siempre.

El tiempo había pasado desde su fallecimiento y las heridas habían sanado pero las cicatrices seguirían ahí para recordar lo que las dos habían perdido. Yinu fue la que más ha sanado emocionalmente y continuo haciendo lo que más amaba. Su madre también sano aunque existía momentos en el que comenzaba a sentirse muy solitaria y necesitada de consuelo en casa a pesar de no estar realmente sola.

“¿Mama?”. La voz de su hija saco una vez más del tren de pensamientos de su madre quien la vio teniendo un rostro que reflejaba preocupación.

“¿Q-que sucede?”. Madre pregunto con un indicio de vacilación que intento reprimir.

“Ya hemos llegado, señora”. Maximilia anuncio deteniendo el auto justo en la entrada del rascacielos del NSR.

“Vámonos”. Sin más que decir, abrió la puerta donde estaba sentada y salió del auto con su hija acompañándola y las dos se dirigieron a las puertas de la corporación, pero no sin antes mira a su niña con una sonrisa segura. “continuemos cuando llegamos a casa ¿de acuerdo?”. 

Yinu asintió imitando la sonrisa de su mama. Y con este debacle pospuesta ambas se introdujeron en el edificio hacia la oficina de la directora ejecutiva.

* * *

“le doy las buenas tardes, Cadete”. La sintética voz de Neon J se escuchó dándole el saludo a Yinu. “Y a usted también Suboficial”.

“¡Buenas tardes, Señor J!”. Yinu se sentó rápidamente en su asiento que estaba al lado de su madre. “Buenas tardes también, Nova”.

“¿Cómo fue tu día, pequeña estrella fugaz?”. DJ Subatomic Supernova hizo un pequeño saludo, Madre capto inmediatamente un indicio de cansancio en la voz del DJ y vio en la posición en la que estaba. Su brazo estaba apoyado en la mesa con su mano sosteniendo su casco. ¿No tuvo un buen día tal vez? Eso no era asunto suyo.

“¿El equipo Sayu no se presentara hoy?”. Madre pregunto sentándose al lado de su hija y mirando a la mano derecha de Tatiana.

“por desgracia no”. Eve respondió entre juntando sus dedos para enfatizar. “Sofa nos informó que en este momento estaban trabajando en algo nuevo para Sayu que querían poner a prueba”.

“Los que nos deja solo a los siete en esta reunión. Aunque les informare los detalles de dicha reunión al equipo Sayu después”. La voz de la autoridad de NSR anuncio girándose sobre su silla de cuero para estar cara a cara con sus artistas. “Con todos nosotros aquí daremos inicio a esta reunión empezando con lo que todo el mundo fue informado la noche del martes”.

“Si, Estamos aquí para ver quién es este misterioso nuevo Director de recursos humanos”. Supernova fue el primero en hablar inclinándose hacia Tatiana haciendo comillas con sus dedos mostrando un enorme desinterés en el asunto. “En mi opinión obviamente profesional declaro que esa clase de puesto es totalmente irrelevante para esta empresa”.

“En eso te equivocas, Supernova”. Eve corto tajante el comentario del DJ para dar su opinión. “Recursos humanos tiene un papel importante para esta empresa: no solo vela por el bienestar, la comodidad y la seguridad de los empleados de NSR, También vela por el de los artistas con tal de asegurar su productividad”.

“Eso como un rango cercano al de capitán: revitalizas la moral de tus tropas para seguir en la batalla”. Neon J prosiguió con el argumento del artista del Psydub.

“Pshh. ¿Y eso que? ¿Qué acaso no estamos trabajando lo suficientemente duro para mantener Vinyl city todavía funcionando?”. Supernova pregunto abriendo sus brazos para señalar a todos los artistas presentes.

“Señor Subatomic Supernova. Tras los cambios que ocurrieron en estos dos meses, el aumento energético apenas subió un 7 por ciento. Pero no es suficiente para evitar que sigan ocurriendo apagones en la ciudad”. Madre se adentró más al dilema que Eve había iniciado desde se entablo el tema.

“Es cierto. El hecho que siga ocurriendo apagones no nos beneficia en nada”. Tatiana inclino su torso con dirección a Supernova. “El señor Quinn fue uno de los sacrificios que esta empresa tuvo que llevar a cabo”.

“¿Esperen?”. La conversación tuvo que detenerse cuando la voz infantil de Yinu se había hecho escuchar. “¿Qué el señor Quinn se había retirado?”.

“Eso solo era una de sus razones. La razón principal de porque renuncio fue porque no podía seguir acostumbrándose al cambio radical que tuvo NSR y eso le ocasiono tanto estrés que no tuvo otro remedio que renunciar y dejar como sus sucesor a la persona que se nos unirá a esta reunión para discutir sobre este problema”. Tatiana dio una respuesta certera a la joven artistas quien luego de asimilarlo asintió comprendiéndolo.

“Muy bien”. Neon J aplaudió con el motivo de centrar su atención al tema principal. “¿no le importaría que nos hablara acerca de hombre quien ocupo recientemente el puesto?”.

“No hay problema con eso”. Tatiana sacudió su mano y se la puso sobre el mentón mostrándose pensativa. “Cuando hable por última vez que el señor Quinn acerca del señor Admundsen me dijo que el hombre poseía una especie de talento natural para hacer que las personas se abrieran a él para explicar sus problemas, que mostraba una habilidad promedio para leer a las personas, tal vez porque se ha graduado con honores en la universidad de Psicología en los países bajos. Dijo que es una persona en la que realmente puedes confiar”.

Un toque modesto se escuchó en la puerta de la oficina de Tatiana y como si fueran robots dirigieron sus miradas hacia aquella puerta.

“¿Se puede pasar?”. Una voz provino del otro lado de la puerta. Incluso cuando casi se apreciaba, el tono de voz del quien estaba detrás de esa puerta mostraba un tono profesional y serio que se combinaba con un suave tono para mostrar educación hacia su superior.

“Por supuesto, justo lo estábamos esperando”. Tatiana respondió oprimiendo un botón encima de su escritorio para abrir las puertas de manera automática.

Las puertas se abrieron para revelar a una persona: Era una persona humana que parecía tener unos treinta y tantos años, su piel era de tono turquesa con unos ojos anaranjados que cualquiera que las viera mostraba indicios de profesionalidad, el rostro del hombre era apuesto incluso para su edad, en su barbilla había una pequeña barba y su cabello negro azabache estaba bien peinado hacia atrás formando un pequeño copete bien cuidado y sus cejas eran finas y suaves. El último rasgo característico del hombre eran sus orejas: eran tan grandes como las de la guitarrista de Bunk Bed Junction Mayday.

La vestimenta que traía consigo era la de un empresario común pero estaba un poco suelto en los antebrazos y los pantalones que cubrían por completo sus piernas con un conjunto de zapatos negros (si escuchas lo suficientemente bien. Podrías oír un pequeño sonido de rechinamiento en su pie derecho), la corbata combinaba con su tono de piel al igual que sus ojos: era de color turquesa pero tenía dos patrones laterales de puntos negros y naranjas, una fila de puntos negros encima de una fila de puntos naranjas. Por ultimo en el extremo inferior derecho su corbata estaba un clip de metal con el emblema del NSR.

“Buenas tardes, Directora Tatiana”. El hombre se presentó formalmente frente a la mujer y su grupo de artistas. “espero no haberme entrometido en su reunión, parecía que estaban hablando de algo importante”.

“No tiene por qué preocuparse. Esta reunión se trata de usted y con sinceridad ha llegado en el momento exacto”. La directora ejecutiva hablo profesionalmente para luego señalar una silla al lado de Eve. “por favor únase a nosotros para que pueda presentarlo como se debe”.

El hombre asintió y obedeció a su superior caminando hacia donde lo habían llamado con DJSS, Neon J y Eve observando sus movimientos y juzgándolo en el interior de sus mentes. Yinu veía al señor quien se suponía seria el nuevo director de recursos humanos con sus propios pensamientos, el señor era alguien bonito pero había alguien más que parecía estar más interesada del hombre de lo que realmente pensaba.

Madre miro al hombre fijamente con asombro semi oculto, no tenía idea de que le sucedida a ella pero con solo mirar sus ojos sentía algo extraño en su mente ¿curiosidad tal vez debido a su buena apariencia? No… ¿será que en sus ojos habia algo más que seguridad y profesionalidad? No creo que le importaría. Este era solo hombre, da igual quien sea. Ella al igual que los demás artistas verán de que lo que realmente es capaz y si se es merecedor de ese puesto en la compañía.

“Señoras y señores, Me gustaría presentarles al nuevo director de Recursos Humanos de NSR: el señor Aaron Admundsen”. Tatiana termino de presentar con el mencionado inclinándose con respeto hacia los demás artistas.

“Les doy a todos mis más cordial saludo, para mi va a ser un gran honor poder trabajar con ustedes”. Aaron termino su presentación para luego sentarse en su silla y estrechar la mano de Eve y la de Neon J con un pequeño saludo. “Ya que el tiempo es escaso y tenemos cosas importantes que hacer acabemos con esta Reunión de la forma mas eficiente ¿ok?”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> el primer tema sera "on my own de Ray Volpe".


	3. la conferencia e pequeñas charlas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquí tienen otro capitulo recién salido del honor.   
> espero que lo disfruten.

“Muy bien, ya que el tiempo de esta reunión es escaso les pido amablemente que la finalicemos de la manera más eficiente posible ¿ok?”. Tras dar su declaración. Admundsen apoyo sus brazos sobre la mesa de cristal juntándose las yemas de sus dedos. “Antes de que llamaran para hacer esta reunión una semana antes de mi acenso. Mi equipo y yo hemos dedicado en leer todos los registros sobre todos los medidores energéticos que todos ustedes les han producido a los generadores Qwasa en Vinyl city desde los últimos tres meses hasta la fecha de hoy”. 

Los artistas de NSR abrieron las cejas tras el primer dialogo que el nuevo director puso sobre la mesa. Esos registros no solo contienen cuanta energía les había producido a sus distritos sino también en que partes fue distribuida y que parte no fue. La cantidad de papeleo que tenía en los almacenes de archivos debió haber sido enorme. 

“Ya que los distritos de Natura y Dream Fever son de los que pocos apagones se han registrado aun necesitan resolver algunos cortes y fallos energéticos en algunas partes de sus distritos por lo que voy a tener que pedir los números del equipo técnico de ambos distritos para hablar con ellos con respeto a esto”. Dirigió su mirada hacia las artistas del Psydub y el Neo clásico. 

“Los pequeños cortes y bajones de poder en ciertas partes de nuestros distritos no deberían considerarse problemas que se tengan muy en cuenta”. Eve compartió un rápido comentario y una mirada hacia el señor admundsen quien respondió tajante. 

“Eso lo tengo en cuenta pero que el más mínimo fallo energético que ocurre puede crear una cascada de problemas que serían molestos para el público en general”. Aarón gesticulo con su mirada fija en la artista. 

“Enviare una lista del central técnico de ambos distritos a su oficina cuando finalice esta reunión. Puede proseguir”. Tatiana termino el pequeño debacle con un pequeño asentimiento bajo sus palmas. 

“El siguiente problema que se necesita resolver es la administración de poder a distritos que tienen más apagones registrados”. Los dedos del director se entrejuntaron a excepción del dedo índice de su mano izquierda que estaba apuntando hacia cierto DJ interplanetario. “DJ Subatomic Supernova”. 

El mencionado se tensó repentinamente en su postura cansada al ser mencionado por este nuevo director. “¿A que le debo mi magnificencia?”.

“Tu distrito es el que tiene más fallos energéticos que cualquier distrito de Vinyl city haya registrado. Los anteriores dos meses estaban en el término medio pero este mes ocurren con más frecuencia en partes importantes de Cast Tech”. Aarón le señalo al gran DJ quien se cruzó de brazos. “No solo eso. Ha habido un ligero hueco en la cantidad de energía que produce con cada concierto que das”. 

“Lo he tenido en cuenta, por eso se lo he dejado a mi equipo técnico. Mi mente superior solo puede estar centrada en mis proyectos personales”. Supernova levanto un dedo para enfatizar más su monologo. 

“Ya veo entonces ¿El cansancio que noto en su voz es parte de esos proyectos personales?”. Admundsen pregunto alzando las cejas hacia el hombre interplanetario. 

“Obviamente, he estado ocupado los anteriores meses haciendo conciertos por horas y horas. Incluso un ser majestuoso como yo necesita un descanso de tanto trabajo”.   
Supernova argumento inclinando su casco un poco. 

“No veo que hayas descansando lo suficiente, Subatomic”. Eve le dio al DJ una breve mirada criptica antes de redirigir su atención hacia sus uñas. “Pude ver que las luces en los edificios de tu distritos titilan con cada frecuencia son obra de ello”. 

“Es como si la navidad llegara temprano a Cast tech”. Yinu hizo un comentario sarcástico lo cual le valió una pequeña mirada de reproche por parte del gran DJ. 

“¿Algo que te gustaría compartirnos?”. Tatiana pregunto modestamente inclinando su cabeza hacia el artista galáctico. 

Subatomic Supernova no dio respuesta alguna. 

“No tiene por qué preocuparse, Quizás un día de la semana cuando este libre por la noche tal vez pueda visitarlo para hablar con usted y su equipo técnico para que juntos podamos buscar una solución a este contratiempo”. Aarón argumento para luego pasar al siguiente tema. 

Y así todos en la reunión pasaron la siguiente hora y media discutiendo sobre teorías y soluciones de cómo distribuir eficientemente la energía de cada distrito y evitar que haya bajones o fallos eléctricos. Aarón tuvo una discusión con Neon J haciendo preguntas acerca de 1010, también tuvo una breve charla con Eve sobre la fuentes de ingresos que tuvo en sus anteriores exposición de arte; Tatiana había dejado la reunión ya que tenía otros asuntos que atender. Madre y Yinu todo lo que podían hacer era escuchar y observar las conversaciones que el director tenía con los otros artistas. 

Madre por alguna extraña razón no paraba de quitarle la mirada de encima mientras su hija tomaba un vaso de agua, estaban esperando que el director comenzara a entablar una conversación sobre su distribución energética en Natura. Por desgracia ya habían marcado las 5:00 P.M anunciando el final de esta reunión. Supernova fue el primero en levantarse soltando un suspiro satisfecho dando una rápida despedida para salir de la sala. 

“Bien”. Neon J se levantó e hizo un breve estiramiento innecesario antes de estrecharle la mano a Aarón firmemente. “Fue un total honor hablar con usted, señor. Las ideas que ha compartido fueron sólidas y concretas”. 

“El honor también es mío, Señor J”. Aarón le estrecho gustosamente la mano al Cyborg. 

“Solo llámame Neon J, Coronel. Me hace sentir viejo”. El Cyborg dio un rápido saludo para después darse la vuelta uniformemente y ser el segundo en abandonar la sala. 

“Me quedare un poco más para discutir una cuestión con Tatiana”. Eve le expreso unas palabras al director y al igual que Neon J le dio un apretón de manos. “Va ser interesante trabajar con usted, espero que reciba esos contactos los más pronto posible”. 

“Gracias”. Aarón hizo un pequeño asentimiento a la diva. 

Tras irse solo quedaron Yinu y Madre. Aarón miro como el dúo madre e hija se levantaban de sus asientos. 

“Muy bien…”. Madre junto las palmas mientras le daba una sonrisa amigable al director. “fue un gran placer para mi hija y para mi haberlo conocido”. 

“No hay porque molestarse, solo hago mi trabajo”. Aarón se rasco un poco la nuca acercándose un poco al par. “hablando de ello ¿van a salir a algún lado? Si se van a ir de vuelta a Natura ¿podría acompañarlas?”. 

Esta pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la mujer. ¿Para qué quería ir con ellas a Natura? ¿Esto es una especie de coqueteo hacia ella o solo era cosa del trabajo? 

“¡claro que puede!”. Yinu dio un pequeño salto de alegría que saco a su madre de sus pensamientos. “¡puede ir con nosotros y así podemos tener una agradable charla en el camino!”. 

“Exacto. Hablar tanto de trabajo puede ser agotador, incluso para las más jóvenes”. Aarón chasqueo los dedos y se agacho para estar al nivel de altura de Yinu. “Sabes cuando la gente necesita despegarse de las cosas mundanas como el trabajo”. 

“Si… puede ser algo agotador en ocasiones”. Yinu se pasó la mano por su adolorido cuello con incomodidad. 

“¿existe una razón por la que quieras ir a Natura con nosotras justo ahora?”. Madre pregunto con su mano sosteniendo la espalda de su hija mirando al director con suspicacia.   
“Hay un pequeño negocio mío que quiero visitar antes de irme a Akusuka para ver al equipo Sayu y conversar el mismo tema que hemos tenido en la reunión”. Aarón agito la mano levantándose para mirarle a los ojos. 

“oh, ya veo”. Madre dijo en voz baja e hizo contacto visual con su hija nuevamente y ella le asintió con una sonrisa tranquila. “entonces no hay problema en darle un aventón”. 

“Se lo agradezco a ambas”. Aarón junto sus manos frente a las dos y se dirigió al costado de la puerta. “Después de ustedes”. 

-0-

“Entonces dentro de poco será su cumpleaños”. Aarón dio a conocer mientras estaba sentado en el asiento delantero del auto. “Eso sin duda debe ser fantástico”.   
“¡Claro que lo es!”. Exclamo Yinu abriendo sus brazos para un toque más dramático. “Habrá muchas cosas divertidas ahí y muchos de mis nuevos amigos vendrán ahí ¡incluyendo Bunk Bed Junction!”. 

Las cejas de Aarón se alzaron con interés. “¿hablas de esa dúo de rock que casi destruyen la ciudad?”. 

“Ellos no tenían idea de lo que estaban haciendo”. Madre corto de inmediato la oración de Aarón con la verdad. “Uno de sus grandes fans fue el que saboteo el satélite, Bunk Bed Junction no tuvo nada que ver en eso”. 

“Descuiden, ya me había enterado de ello”. Aarón hablo en un tono seguro para no saltar en falsas conclusiones. “solo me sorprende que quieras invitar a la banda que te había arrebatado el distrito no hace mucho”. 

“Son un poco toscos y les gustan romper cosas. Pero son geniales cuando los conoces”. Yinu agrego al director quien hizo un asentimiento comprendiendo lo que quería decir.   
“Estoy totalmente seguro de que también me gustaría conocerlos”. Aarón también agrego poniendo su mirada al frente. 

“¡Oh, Oh, Oh! ¡Quizás puedas venir a mi fiesta y los conozcas en persona!”. Yinu exclamo emocionada ante la idea. 

“Yinu”. Madre comenzó con tono moderado. “Ya habíamos hablado de esto”. 

“Pero mama…”. Yinu murmuro en voz baja dándole a su madre una tierna mirada que siempre les daba a los demás artistas del NSR. 

“No podemos invitar a cualquier persona que veas dentro del edifico o cualquier otra persona que ande cruzando por la calle”. Madre explico con una mirada que muestra gentileza y seriedad a la vez. “El señor Admundsen es una empleado importante en NSR como las señoras Tatiana y Eve y no hace mucho fue ascendido. Tiene que trabajar mucho para mantener su puesto ahí”.

Yinu soltó un gemido de decepción, incluso si ella fuera una niña entendía completamente la importancia del trabajo tanto para los artistas como para el personal del NSR quienes trabajaban hasta el cansancio en el tema del poder energético. 

El resto del viaje hacia Natura fue normal con Madre preguntándole al director cual era ese pequeño negocio del que hablaba lo cual le respondió que era un bar ubicado en la zona menos transitada del distrito, Yinu pregunto que era un bar lo cual el director le respondió tajante que era un lugar que a las personas les gustaba ir por las tardes a tomar algo o pasar el tiempo. Como la curiosidad la mataba le pregunto si podía invitarla a pasar ahí a lo que respondieron con un rotundo NO. 

Minutos después ya habían llegado a Natura, el sol ya estaba cerca de ponerse y los postes de luz se habían encendido. La ama de llaves Weng fue la primera en recibirlas en la entrada y Yinu fue la primera en bajarse del auto y en saludarla para así contarle como le fue en su reunión mientras la señora mayor la guiaba dentro de la casa hacia la cocina para la cena.

“Muchas gracias por acompañarnos a casa señor Admundsen”. Madre le agradeció al director quien todavía estaba en el asiento del pasajero. “le pediré al señor Maximilian que lo lleve a su destino”. 

“Vamos, no merezco tanta hospitalidad por parte suya cuando acabamos de conocernos”. El director se encogió de hombros y la miro a los ojos poco después. 

Sus ojos se habían encontrado para ese entonces y no se habían dicho nada los primeros 17 segundos. Una especie de fuerza invisible hacia que no dejaran de mirarse. 

“Me tengo que ir”. Aarón dijo sacando del trance que ambos poseían. 

Tras un pequeño silencio algo incómodo asintió. “Correcto”. Y así, Aarón subió la ventana del coche y se fue con el chofer de la casa. Madre veía como se alejaba hasta que desapareció de su vista. 

“¿sucede algo?”. La voz de la señora mayor hizo que se sobresalte y la mirara con un rostro ilegible. 

Ella volvió a posar su mirada hacia donde se fue el director de recursos humanos. Estaba algo cansada debido a las inexplicable emociones que tuvo esta tarde desde que vio a Aarón Amundsen por primera en NSR; este día fue una llena de emociones y no podía esperar para cenar y acostarse para descomprimirse. 

“No… no sucede nada”. Fue todo lo que ella dijo y se adentró a su casa con la ama de llaves cerrando la puerta. 

-0-

Luego de que el chofer lo dejara en la entrada del local, Aaron le dio un poco más de dinero por cortesía y se dio la vuelta para entrar al bar. El local en si parecía un negocio normal: la pared exterior estaba hecha de ladrillos quien se les aplico un químico especial para hacerlos más brillantes y lisos, había una gran ventana que daba visibilidad al interior del bar y en la parte superior había dos faros colgando en cada lado de la ventana, la puerta era de madera de abedul con una pequeña ventana en la parte superior de ella y encima de la puerta había un letrero que decía: “La manzana de idum”. 

Aarón se adentró al lugar: el interior parecía ser más ancho que el exterior: el piso era de madera de roble oscuro recién limpiado, las paredes eran de un color naranja fosforescente, la única decoración que había eran 4 pinturas de tema nórdico que relataban los lugares más conocidos de los nueve reinos: Jotumheim, Muspeheim, Helheim y Asgard. Había unas pocas sillas y meses en el interior en el lado izquierdo y en el derecho estaba donde se servía las bebidas. 

Había poca gente en el sitio (unas 6 u 4 personas), pero eso era bueno para el director ya que no deseaba lidiar con algún borracho en medio de tantas personas. Se dirigió al barman quien era una mujer robusta que estaba cerca de los cincuenta. 

“¿Cómo va el negocio, Sif?”. Aarón pregunto sarcásticamente mientras se sentaba frente al estante. 

“Pero si no es nada más que el director de NSR”. La mujer mayor anuncio guardándose el pañuelo en el bolsillo y colocar sus manos sobre sus caderas mientras lo miraba divertidamente. 

“solo de recursos humanos no es un puesto significativo en la compañía”. Aarón murmuro colocando sus hombros sobre el estante. 

“Da igual, ¿Por qué viniste?”. La bar tender pregunto mientras se movía a servirle otra ronda de cerveza a un cliente. 

“solo quería saber cómo estaba el negocio de Amy”. Aarón se encogió de hombros mirando a la mujer quien regreso segundos después. 

“Cielos, te vas por semana y media ¿y vienes aquí con esa cara a preguntar cómo va el negocio?”. Sif pregunto con una ceja levantada crípticamente.

“En mi opinión eso es mucho tiempo”. El director soltó bruscamente con su sonrisa regresando. 

“Como digas”. Sif rodo los ojos y sus gruesos brazos se cruzaron. “¿Cómo te fue con esos artistas de NSR? Espero que no te hayas orinado en los pantalones al ver todas esas celebridades”. 

“Claro que no, son personas sencillas cuando entablas una conversación con ellos”. Aarón gesticulo con voz neutral. “es más: le he pedido a la representante de Yinu que me diera un aventón para ir aquí”. 

“Carajo… no te creo una palabra”. Sif soltó un murmullo de impresión con los ojos abiertos como platos, ella se inclinó hacia él y puso sus grandes brazos sobre el estante. “¿de verdad?”. 

“Por supuesto, ella es una mujer educada al igual que la niña”. Se rasco la mente ignorando el último gesto incomodo que tuvieron cuando se fue. 

“¿Y porque les pediste que hicieran-”. Ella comenzó a preguntar pero cerró la boca cuando miro los ojos melancólicos del director. “No digas nada, lamento haber dicho”. 

“No tienes que…”. Su mirada se elevó hacia un pequeño cuadro pegado al otro lado del estante de bebidas alcohólicas. El cuadro era de una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño y piel rosada con ojos rojos. No había nombre o palabra que decía quién era exceptuando un año de nacimiento y una de defunción. “pasaron 6 años, debemos seguir luchando”. 

“¿Deseas algo?”. Pregunto al director con un bajo tono poniendo su mano encima del hombro con una mirada compasiva. “¿una bebida u otra cosa?”. 

“Solo agua”. Él dijo en voz baja sin dejar de mirar el retrato. “No me quedare aquí mucho”.

Sif asintió para moverse a hacerle el pedido al hombre nostálgico quien no paraba de mirar la foto, su mano automáticamente se fue hacia el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón y de ese bolsillo saco un objeto que representaba un gran valor emocional para él. 

Un anillo de compromiso. 

Su mente comenzó a divagar mientras contemplaba el hermoso anillo en pensamientos que se juró a si mismo sembrar junto a los demás pero no importa que tanto se esfuerce, que tanto logre superarlos. Siempre vuelven a él como un balde de agua fría.

-0-

Sus ojos se abrieron con molestia. Esta iba ser otra de esas noches donde ella no podría conciliar el sueño. Había tanto en su cabeza que no la dejaba dormir y necesitaba el sueño para el trabajo de mañana. Ella vio su teléfono: 2:52 A.M. soltó un suave suspiro de molestia y se levantó de la cama.   
Madre se acercó lentamente a la puerta de la habitación de su hija y abrió el picaporte con la misma lentitud y la abrió lo suficiente para ver cómo estaba Yinu.   
La niña estaba dormida como una roca de lo más placentero en su cama con su pillaba y una mascarilla rosa que protege sus ojos del resplandor rosa que estaba en un enchufe para que se sintiera segura en la oscuridad mientras sostenía sus apreciados “muñecos” que eran en realidad los tres primeros trofeos BAKAK que ella había ganado. Ella hizo una nota mental para comprarle a la pequeña juguetes reales para su cumpleaños. 

Madre cerró la puerta con cuidado para no despertarla y siguió su camino hacia la planta inferior donde salió al jardín trasero.   
El sonido de los grillos y las luciérnagas iluminando el lugar fue todo lo que madre pudo ver. Cuando tenía que reflexionar sobre algo o no podía dormir ella venía a este jardín y se sentaría en cualquier lugar para observar el cielo nocturno. 

Hoy había luna llena, la gran luna estaba brillando por los cielos oscuros de Natura y hacían resaltar las estrellas que estaban esparcidas en él. Madre se sentó en la banca y poso inmediatamente su mirada hacia lo alto del interminable vacío aéreo que era el cielo. Lo primero que invadió sus pensamientos fue el nuevo director que NSR ha adquirido. Algo extraño emanaba de ese hombre que le hacía sentir no temerosa ¿curiosa? Podría ser ¿extasiada? No estaba segura. Necesitaba hablar con Tatiana o alguna otra celebridad para liberarse de estas dudas que carcomían su cerebro. 

¿No será que ella esta… de alguna manera…?

NO, de ninguna forma. Ella nunca se sentiría atraída hacia el señor Admundsen de manera platónica. Ella les había hecho una promesa a su marido y a su hija de que nadie remplazaría el lugar que ellos dejaron en su corazón incluso en la muerte. 

Puede que el director Aarón Admundsen sea un tipo decente y haya escuchado que se toma en serio su trabajo, Pero está totalmente equivocado si él cree que va a conseguir algo de ella. Solo va a ser uno más en una larga fila de hombres que una vez intentaron coquetear con ella. 

Con sus pensamientos en orden y su actitud determinada se levantó del banco luciendo una sonrisa desafiante. Tenía unas llamadas que hacer y una fiesta de cumpleaños que planear. Como sea: ella era demasiado madura para esta cosa del enamoramiento…………..

………¿Cierto?..........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta vez les recomiendo un artistas de EDM llamado Stonebank. escuchen sus canciones que estan buenas.


	4. Dudas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo se. ha pasado un mes desde el ultimo capitulo, he estado ocupado con mis otras historias y necesito darme un descanso de vez en cuando. el próximo capitulo podría ser pronto aprovechando que no tengo clases. 
> 
> Advertencia: este capitulo tiene contenido sexual y se recomienda discrepcion. 
> 
> las canciones de hoy son: Hypnotized (la original y el remix de Markus Schulz) de Ilan Bluestone pres. Stoneblue

En el centro del escenario del Natura concert hall. Yinu tocaba su piano tan profesionalmente como siempre lo fue, debajo de ella había un grupo orquestal de 25 compositores de música Neo clásica. El grupo tocaba con gran pasión al igual que el prodigio del piano. Este concierto era un evento especial al aniversario de la partida física de su padre Lilian quien fue en vida la persona más influyente en Natura. Este evento se volvió tradición para el distrito con el motivo de siempre recordar las buenas acciones que su padre dejo como legado para esta ciudad.

En los asientos se encontraba su madre en la fila principal y varias personas que eran socios de su padre y otras más que pagaron por el evento. (No eran muchas cuando Yinu hacia sus conciertos pero eso no significaba que vinieran a presenciar dicho espectáculo.

Su madre era testigo de su hija mostrando su talento con un rostro neutral como siempre pero en el interior estaba nostálgica y se mordería la lengua si su hija se sentía igual pero eso no evito que se destacara en el piano y eso la hizo sentir orgullosa.

Tres días pasaron y Madre hizo varias llamadas a varias personas, Chefs y organizadores de para colaborar en la finalización del cumpleaños de su hija que será dentro 4 días. Había hecho varios viajes a los restaurantes de Akusuka para probar y ver las presentaciones de bocadillos y demás confiterías que serán los comestibles. Visito a varias compañías de entrenamiento en Metro división para buscar buenos maestros recreativos para los juegos dentro de la fiesta. Fue a su favorita boutique en Dream fever para observar los accesorios y decoraciones que estarán ahí y por último fue a la pastelería de Natura para ver el estado de preparación para el pastel de Yinu.

Ella hizo todo eso en un periodo de 3 días, quería mantener su mente ocupada siempre para asegurarle el mejor cumpleaños que ella tuvo y lo mejor de todo es que en esos tres días no había tenido ningún pensamiento acerca del director de Recursos humanos… Bueno…. Casi.

Su teléfono vibraba debido a las llamadas y mensajes de texto que le mandaban desde sus otros trabajos, pero ella no les prestaba atención por el momento, su mirada yacía en su hija quien estaba en medio de un solo en la etapa final del concierto.

Ella le dio un buen final al público con su maravilloso solo de piano. Para realizar este solo tuvo que escarbar en su mente las memorias que tenía en la época cuando no había ganado ningún premio, cuando no había llegado al NSR como artista. Fue en la época cuando su padre estaba vivo.

Recordó los grandes momentos en la que su padre estuvo con ella y al igual que madre. Cuando eran una familia completa y siempre pasaban el tiempo con ella, cuando mama no estaba para atenderla: su padre siempre la llevaba a su oficina para practicar con su piano personal y llevarla a hacer cosas divertidas en el parque central de Natura como tirarse en el suave pasto y contarse acerca de su día y unos chistes mientras comían helado, hacer un poco de botánica con las flores y jugar con las pilas de hojas cejas en otoño. Ha atesorado esos momentos en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Yinu acabo con el concierto dándole un cierre maravilloso, como de costumbre el público dio un estruendoso aplauso, Yinu y los demás compositores se levantaron y se inclinaron en sincronía para darles respecto a los elogios del público. Madre ya estaba fuera de su asiento cuando el maestro ceremonial abandono el escenario con todos sus alumnos.  
Yinu lógicamente se adentró tras el telón y su Madre se movilizo hacia el otro lado del escenario para esperarla y llevársela.

Solo que hubo un inconveniente.

“¿Señora Natura?”. Una voz totalmente familiar le llamo a sus espaldas. Ella no quería darse vuelta.

 _“¿Por qué aquí? ¿Por qué ahora?”._ Ella se recitó ese poema en su mente con una mirada distante al techo. No tuvo opción, ella se dio la vuelta para confrontarlo.

“Señor Admundsen”. Ella se dirigió respetuosamente al director estoico. “No esperaba verlo por aquí. Si es por el trabajo-”.

“Por supuesto que no, sé que para usted y la joven Yinu este día es especial y no quería arruinarlo con lo de NSR”. Dijo la última parte pasándose la mano por la nuca. “Solo vine aquí para ver el evento antes de mi reunión con Subatomic Supernova”.  
Las cejas de la mujer se alzaron con interés. Al parecer sabía la importancia de este evento para ambas al no nombrar nada acerca de la compañía energética y mostro respecto de ello.

“¿De verdad-”. Madre sacudió la cabeza suavemente. “Quiero decir: agradezco su simpatía señor Admundsen. De seguro usted debe saber lo importante que es esto no solo para nosotras sino para toda las personas de Natura”.

“Se lo dije: no tiene nada que agradecerme señora. Y solo llámeme Aarón”. Aaron se puso la mano sobre la cadera con una pequeña sonrisa. “bueno: me tengo que ir, que tengan una buena noche”.

El director dio un rápido asentimiento y se dio la vuelta para abandonar el lugar no sin antes sentir un ligero agarre en su hombro derecho, al mirar sobre su hombro vio a la mujer carmesí sosteniendo su hombro con una mirada de sorpresa en su cara tras la acción que ella acababa de realizar.

“¿Qué sucede?”. Aarón pregunto con suavidad mirándola consternadamente.

“Y-Y-Yo”. Ella soltó su agarre sobre él mirando a otra parte con nerviosismo, de repente sintió que el calor de sus mejillas crecer mientras… ¿tartamudeaba? ¡Ella jamás tartamudeaba! Solía hacerlo en la época en la que su marido-

“Señora Natura ¿está usted bien?”. El director le dio a la mujer una mirada inquisitiva que albergaba preocupación y confusión.

“D-de echo si, vera…”. Ella volvió a mirarlo a los ojos… dios mío… ¿Por qué esos ojos le atraían demasiado? “me pregunta si quería venir este domingo al cumpleaños de mi hija- Solo para tener una charla amigable, eso es todo”.

“¡oh!”. Aarón abrió los ojos con realización. “De hecho los domingos suelo estar libre, no hay problema en que venga”.

“Me alegra escucharlo, traer regalos es una opción”. Madre le hablo ahora con sus seguridades renovadas.

“Pues supongo que la veré este domingo si dios así lo quiere”. Aarón se despidió con un saludo para que ahora si se marchara del concierto.

Madre dio un par de largas respiraciones con el rostro caído de seguridad a pánico pensando en lo que acababa de hacer ¿de verdad había hecho eso? ¿Acabar de invitar al hombre al cumpleaños de su hija? ¿Hola… todo está bien ahí adentro? Su cuerpo se movió por si solo y lo tomo del hombro… ¿desde cuándo sus hombros eran así de duros? Ella agito su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza he irse a recoger a su hija.

* * *

En la mañana siguiente en NSR: Madre tuvo que ir la corporación sola para otra reunión con Tatiana y los artistas. El día de hoy Yinu tenía el día libre bajo el cuidado de la ama de llaves y esa fue la razón por la que hoy vino a la compañía sola.

El interior del lugar estaba más movilizado que antes, muchos empleados de cada departamento de la compañía venían y corrían de manera uniforme y ordenada. Madre apenas se vio impresionada ante el desempeño que mostraban el personal que para cuando llego al ascensor estaba casi al tope de gente que les daba los buenos días y le tomo cerca de diez minutos en que todos los demás lo desalojaran para ir al último piso de la torre.

Las puertas se deslizaron y Madre por fin pudo entrar a la oficina de Tatiana de pie frente a los demás artistas o los que si vinieron: Neon J y la señorita Eve no estaban. Los únicos que estaban eran Subatomic Supernova y el equipo Sayu.

“Buenos días, señora Natura”. Tatiana saludo inclinando su cabeza levemente.

“Buenos días...”. Saludo la mujer metiéndose en la silla. “¿La señorita Eve y el señor Neon J no vendrán?”.

“Lamentablemente no podrán asistir a la reunión de hoy”. Aclaro Tatiana para luego señalar. “Neon J está trabajando en un nuevo parche para 1010 y Eve se encuentra ahora mismo en una importante subasta de antiguas obras de arte rescatadas”.

“Ya veo”. Madre había asentido con entendimiento. “Eso significa que solo estamos nosotros aquí”.

“Exacto”. Aclaro la líder de Vinyl City levantándose de su silla. “Ahora que todos estamos aquí podemos empezar con esta reunión”.

La directora empezó la reunión comenzando a explicar la gran actividad y movilidad que se estaba gestando en la empresa. Informo que eso fue obra de Aarón quien la había tenido varias reuniones con los gerentes de todas las áreas de trabajo de NSR para movilizar aún más sus empleados y aumentar la producción del sistema. El DJ interplanetario luego informo sobre la reunión que había tenido con el director la noche pasada y aunque tuvo que morderse la lengua en más de una ocasión explico que Aarón dio buena información y métodos para hacer que la energía eléctrica de Cast tech sea más falible. Tatiana luego informo que el progreso de la construcción de los dos nuevos distritos de Vinyl city tuvieron algunos problemas acerca del retraso de materia prima para los constructores pero fue resuelto y para terminar declaro que se encontraba trabajando con el equipo Sayu en un proyecto importante para el gran Qwasa.

Madre únicamente estaba asimilando la información en total silencio durante ese tiempo mientras que DJ Subatomic y el equipo Sayu daba sus opiniones y dialogaron con la CEO, su mirada vago al gran reloj que colgaba en la sala la cual marcaban las 2:00 de la tarde, demonios ¿tan rápido había pasado el tiempo? Suponiendo que cuando tu mente comienza a vagar el tiempo pasa volando sin que siquiera te des cuenta.

Eso la hizo comenzar a pensar sobre lo que sucedió ayer. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo paso desde que el padre de Yinu se fue? Aun se sentía como si fuera sido ayer y su hija lo había superado siendo el mejor artista de su generación. Entonces… ¿Por qué ella todavía siente ese vacío en su interior suponiendo que tiene a la persona que más ama y tiene a los mejores personas a su alrededor que estarán ahí para lo que ella necesite? Y sobre todo lo demás… ¿Por qué razón Aarón parecía llenar ese vacío cada momento que esta con él?

“¡Señorita Natura!”.

Madre quedo sobresaltada cuando Tatiana la llamo como si se diera cuenta de que ella se quedó dormida o no prestaba atención en un examen. La directora al igual que los otros se quedaron viéndola con confusión.

“¿Sucede algo, Señora?”. Remi pregunto a la gran dama roja que era el centro de la atención.

“Has estado distante en casi toda la reunión”. Tatiana se cruzó de brazos observando a Madre como una obra en proceso. “¿ha sucedido algo con los preparativos para la fiesta de Yinu?”.

Madre miro a todos los presentes y soltó un largo suspiro abatido. “disculpen mi falta de atención, estoy de acuerdo de que esta reunión es muy importante pero durante estos días no me he sentido bien”.

“¿Estas enferma?”. Pregunto su superior con una ceja levantada. “Tal vez pueda pedirle al señor Admundsen que…”.

“¡NO!”.

Literalmente todos se echaron para atrás ante el grito reverbero de Madre azotaba sus oídos, estaban ligeramente conmocionados ante esta repentina acción. Madre se había tapado la boca mirando a todos con los ojos bien abiertos y un tinte oscuro apareció en la cara de la mujer delatando así su vergüenza.

“Ahem. ¿Hay algo malo que haya entre usted y el señor Admundsen?” Tatiana pregunto esta vez con gran seriedad en su tono. “No tiene que preocuparse, nada va a salir de estas paredes”.

“He, yo sé muy bien lo que puede estar pasando”. DJ Subatomic puso las palmas sobre su cabeza y miraba a la mujer roja con si tuviera todas las respuestas en un examen.

No solo el DJ interplanetario sabía lo que significaba ese arrebato. El equipo Sayu estaba evitando cualquier contacto visual con la señora exceptuando a Tila que parecía mirar a Madre como si la hubiera traicionado. Tatiana al darse cuenta dado el comportamiento de sus artistas soltó un largo “oh…”.

“No, no, no, no, no, no es lo que ustedes creen que piensan”. Madre puso los hombros sobre el escritorio y miro a todos los presentes sin que el sonrojo de su rostro desapareciera todavía.

“Ya puedo ver como las estrellas entre ustedes dos”. DJ se mofo riéndose entre dientes antes de preguntar. “¿acaso él lo sabe?”.

“¿Por qué?”. Tila susurro con una voz que mostraba dolor y luego pego su frente sobre la mesa con Sofá acariciándole la espalda para consolarla.

“No hay nada entre nosotros”. Madre hablo mostrando su gradual tono estricto y su mirada fruncida. “Ustedes deben saber muy bien que no vengo a esta compañía a coquetear con nadie o nada por el estilo, yo únicamente tengo enfoque para dos cosas en mi vida: Mi hija Yinu y el trabajo”.

“Ahora. Tranquilícese Señora Natura”. Tatiana hablo tranquilamente intentando calmar el estado de Madre. “No existe problema alguno si usted de alguna manera se siente-“.

“NO”. Ella rápidamente soltó esa declaración y la mesa se quedó en silencio mientras ella les daba una mirada que decía que no insistieran. “¿Ya no hay nada más que decir en esta reunión?”.

La directora miro a sus artistas una última vez y miro a Madre regresando a su tono profesional. “Eso sería todo”.

“Bien”. Tras decir eso Madre se levantó de su asiento, tomo su bolso y fue la primera en dejar el despacho de Tatiana.

Todos quedaron en silencio por un momento hasta que DJ Subatomic soltó un gruñido al levantarse de la silla y caminara fuera de la oficina no sin antes decir: “El a veces el universo trabaja de formas tan misteriosas”.

* * *

El resto del día había progresado normalmente, Madre no tuvo que llamar a Maximilian ya que el chofer se encontraba afuera esperándola. Ambos fueron a recoger a Yinu y la señora Weng quienes estaban en el parque donde la joven pianista estaba en el columpio con un par de niñas idénticas empujándola simultáneamente. La niña se despidió de ambas y corrió hacia el auto junto a la señora mayor donde saludo a su madre con un beso en la mejilla y le fue contado de su día mientras el chofer conducía hacia un restaurante para cenar he irse a casa para descansar.

Madre le dio las buenas noches a su hija con un beso en la mejilla y estaba por salir de su cuarto.

“Mama…”. La joven llamo a su madre quien se dio la vuelta para mirarla. “¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?”.

“Por supuesto ¿Qué deseas preguntarme?”.

“… ¿alguna vez sentiste que incluso estando repleto de personas que te quieren y te cuidan, la ausencia de uno te hace sentir completamente sola?”.

Ella abrió los ojos ante la profundidad de esa pregunta ¿de dónde saco Yinu esa pregunta?

“¿Por qué me preguntas eso?”. Ella camino hacia la cama de su niña y se arrodillo cerca de ella.

“En el parque… he visto a muchos niños con sus hermanos pequeños y sus padres acompañándolos. Me he puesto a pensar: ¿Qué se sentiría tener un hermano? ¿Alguien con quien tomar el té todos los días y acompañarte siempre? Todo esto me hace recordar los días en que papa estaba aquí con nosotras”. Yinu miro la ventana de su cuarto donde la luna despejada de nubes se alzaba sobre toda Vinyl city. “aprecio mucho que todos ustedes estén conmigo y cuiden de mí, pero… todavía hay una pequeña parte de mí que quiere que mi papa vuelva y este con nosotras como en los viejos tiempos. Para que seamos una familia completa otra vez”.

Madre quedo perpleja ante esto. El solo monologo que le dio su hija la golpeo como una pelota de futbol. Ella entiende bien que en ocasiones su hija se sentía sola en ocasiones pero abrirse de esta manera solo se puede comparar a lo que paso hace casi tres meses.

“hija…”. Madre paso uno de sus dedos sobre el tierno rostro de su hija. “Comprendo mucho lo triste y solitaria que te sientes sin tu padre aquí. Pero debes comprender que no puedes evitarlo, la muerte… es una fuerza poderosa en la que todos nos envolveremos cuando ya sea nuestro momento de irnos algún día. A tu padre le toco su momento de irse y aunque nuestros momentos juntos haya sido cortos no tienen por qué hacernos sentir tristes. La muerte es cruel pero a la vez refuerza nuestros lazos para que así podamos disfrutar de la vida que se nos dio”.

Esto no pareció convencer lo suficiente a la joven artista. A lo que Madre dijo: “Yo también me he hecho esa clase de pregunta y tu abuela me dijo que sin importar nada nuestros seres queridos siempre estarán cuidando de nosotros desde el más allá y apuesto que tu padre siempre te estará cuidando incluso si tú y yo no lo podamos ver”.

Yinu pareció estar conforme con esto y le dio a su madre una pequeña sonrisa. “gracias por decírmelo, mama”.

“aww, ¿desde cuándo creciste tanto?” Arrullo la mujer a su hija acariciando su cabeza y levantándose. “espero que duermas bien, querida”.

“Buenas noches, mama”. Yinu se cubrió y apoyo su rostro sobre las almohadas.

Madre sonrió y apago las luces y dejo casi cerrada la puerta para luego darse la vuelta y caminar hacia su cuarto para descansar, mañana sería un día arraigado y necesitaba descansar lo suficiente para estar al 100 %.

* * *

Eran las 1:21 A.M. y todavía no había podido conciliar el sueño por un minuto. Madre se había tomado un té para dormir mientras veía una película en su cuarto pero no funciono para nada, estaba pensando en tomarse una de esas pastillas para dormir con efecto instantáneo pero temía que se despertara tarde y necesitaba despertarse temprano para cumplir con su horario de trabajo.

Mientras veía su película su mirada vago hacia el tercer cajón en su mesa de noche y miro el televisor otra vez. No, no lo necesitaba. Está completamente segura de que solo tendría que terminar de ver esta película y se iría a dormir aunque su cuerpo no lo quisiera.

Su mirada vago otra vez a ese cajón y su región inferior comenzó a picarle ligeramente, Madre cerro los ojos y tomo un par de largas respiraciones por la nariz y se centró en la película con esa sensación todavía presente.

Ya no pudo más.

“mierda…”. Madre se estiro en el cajón y lo abrió revelando un suéter manga larga negro, debajo de él está un cajón negro y lo saco de ahí y se lo puso sobre los pies y lo miraba con amargura. Lo que estaba en su interior tenía la posible solución a su pequeño problema de insomnio.  
Ella abrió la caja revelando una especie de aparato que dada la apariencia de un masajeador pero la longitud de esta y con el cilindro semi-redondo en la punta le daba la apariencia de un juguete sexual. Porque es exactamente eso.

Ahora… con una madre viuda de 32 años, una hija y una casa que mantener, ambas con una carrera laboral y profesional en la que ella está al tanto de las dos 24/7 por todo el año y el siguiente hasta el momento en que Yinu sea lo suficientemente madura para independizarse. ¡Y no nos olvidemos de pasarse un mes planeando una fiesta de cumpleaños! ¿Qué solución le buscarías a todo este estrés?

Exactamente: un poco de liberación sexual.

Madre enciende el aparato y como era de esperarse el esfera cilíndrica comenzó a girar velozmente emitiendo un sonido bajo. Luego levanta las sabanas de su cama no sin antes quitarse sus bragas para permitirle una mejor comodidad y aflojarse la bata para poder jugar consigo misma en medio del placer y no podía olvidar lo más importante: Música.  
Era obvio para darle más ambiente, cogió un reproductor de música Pear Nano de séptima generación junto unos audífonos y se los puso mientras buscaba la canción adecuada para la ocasión donde finalmente la encontró y le dio Play.

**Julian Calor – Arp of Astronomical Wisdom.**

Madre se acomoda acostando su cabeza contra las almohadas con su mirada hacia el techo, una vez más se levanta las sabanas y acerca el aparato hacia su región inferior donde finalmente hizo contacto. La mujer soltó un largo jadeo ante el repentino contacto del aparato con su aparato reproductor, Madre respiro profundamente mientras se revolvía de placer con una mano aferrándose al aparato y el otro agarrando las sabanas de la cama con fuerza.

Lucho para contener sus gemidos para no despertar a Yinu pero la excitante sensación en sus muslos le envió ondas de choque por todo el cuerpo que no pudo evitar que soltara uno que otro suave gemido, Madre mordió el nudillo de su dedo índice libre y cuando sentir el ardor del dolor y el placer arqueo su cadera hacia arriba un poco y aqueo sus piernas para profundizar más y luego paso una mano sobre sus senos pellizcando uno de sus pezones lamiendo su resecos labios y apretaba los dientes.

Pasó los minutos y Madre estaba ya hecha un lio: un mar de sudor estaba posado en su frente y cuello bajando por su cuerpo, se había quitado la bata y las sabanas de encima revelando su cuerpo mientras afincaba más el aparato sexual en su interior con su torso encorvado hacia arriba. Estaba ya cerca del orgasmo y cuando sintió como venía soltó largos suspiros que subían de volumen con cada segundo contado para su liberación.

Ya está al borde y se arrancó los audífonos de los oídos y estampo su cabeza contra las almohadas arqueando todo el cuerpo hacia arriba teniendo por fin su orgasmo, soltó un grito ahogado rodando sus ojos hacia arriba cuando una oleada de placer inmensa la golpeo como un camión con su interior ardiendo con locura. Cinco segundos después todo su cuerpo se desplomo en su desastrosa cama tomando grandes respiraciones con la boca, sus ojos se sentían pesados. Finalmente estaba cansada y podría dormir por el resto de la noche.

Ella ordeno todo en su lugar (exceptuando la cama quien agradeció no haberla no rociado con sus jugos) y recostó su cuerpo sobre la cama donde pudo dormir placenteramente.

Mañana será otro día.


End file.
